1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and particularly to an exercise kit adapted to be used with an office chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there are a number of exercise devices on the market, there are few which are portable and fewer still that provide a range of exercise options for an individual exerciser. Many exercise devices are cumbersome and much larger than is convenient to relocate. Additionally, many individuals have the desire to exercise in easily accessible locations without the difficulty involved in obtaining various types of equipment. Thus it is advantageous to have an exercise device that is portable, lightweight and capable of being used in a number of surroundings, such as homes, offices and the like.
One way to provide for various exercises in convenient locations is to use a portable exercise device in combination with home or office furniture or room components such as doors. The related art endeavors to supply a portable exercise device that provides a range of exercise movements. However, there is a need for a portable exercise device that is easily attached to an office or home chair and that allows a user to engage in a great variety of exercise movements. Additionally, there is a need for a portable exercise device that is simply constructed using inexpensive materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,594, issued Nov. 25, 1997 to R. Mankovitz, describes an exercise apparatus for attachment to a post of a chair. The exercise apparatus has a foot support bar that allows a user's foot to extend along the bar. Wheels are mounted to the foot support and resilient members serve to attach the foot support bar to the post of the chair. The user then sits in the chair and pushes the foot support bar away from the chair, thereby exercising the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,260, issued Feb. 4, 1997 to Rovinsky et al., shows an exercise device with a roller attached to the post of a chair by an elastic stretchable element. The roller can be employed by the user to exercise either the user's foot or arm. The roller has a piece connected to it to allow for foot placement. Additionally, the user can unfold the roller such that it can be taken into the user's arm for arm exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,445, issued Aug. 8, 2000 to Rovinsky et al., describes an exercise device having a rigid frame and a number of exercise elements connected to the rigid frame. The frame is capable of being mounted on the central post of a chair. The exercise elements connected to the frame allow the user to exercise the user's legs, arms, and neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,838, issued Apr. 28, 1998 to Willis, shows a method of making an exercising device and the device itself. The exercise device has a flexible body that is wrapped about the back of a chair and an elastic member attached to the flexible body. The elastic member can accommodate a limb and the user may extend the elastic member away from the chair in order to exercise the limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,482, issued Aug. 25, 1992 to Hern, describes an exercise device that is strapped about the back of a chair. The exercise device includes a seat-engaging strap, a chest strap and shoulder straps. The chest and shoulder straps are wrapped about the chest of a user and tension members connect the chest and shoulder straps to the seat-engaging strap that is secured about the chair. When the user leans forward, the resistance from the device tightens his stomach muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,360, issued Apr. 29, 1997 to Wilkins, describes a portable exercise device having handgrips, elastic bands and anchor brackets. The anchor brackets are clamped onto a door and joined to the handgrips by the elastic bands. The user then grasps the handgrips and stretches the elastic bands, thereby exercising the user's arms. The device may also be used to exercise other parts of the body, including feet, upper torso, etc.
Other patents showing exercise devices include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,273, issued Aug. 20, 1991 to S. Fox (vehicular exerciser); U.S. patent Pub. No. US 2002/0142898 A1, published Oct. 3, 2002 and invented by W. Willis et al. (office exercise furniture); U.S. patent Pub. No. US 2004/0053756 A1, published Mar. 18, 2004 and invented by T. Tremayne (exercise device); U.S. Pat. No. 650,656, issued May 29, 1900 to J. Raabe (exercising apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,722, issued May 30, 1939 to J. Cunningham (foot exerciser); U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,694, issued Feb. 25, 1992 to E. Pauls et al. (combination chair and exercise unit).
Additional patents showing exercise devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,295, issued Dec. 15, 1992 to F. Schwalm, Jr. (portable pulley exerciser body fitness apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,596, issued Jan. 12, 1993 to N. McIntire (exercise apparatus) ; U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,243, issued Jun. 28, 1994 to W. Wilkinson (universal, portable exercise apparatus adaptable to fit a chair); U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,296, issued Nov. 8, 1994 to L. Wang et al. (chair mounting exercising unit) ; U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,292, issued Apr. 11, 2000 to M. Gasquez (combination arm exercise apparatus and propulsion aid for a wheelchair) ; U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,056, issued Sep. 12, 2000 to T. Cataldi, Jr. et al. (isotonic exercise device attachable to chair); U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,133, issued Dec. 12, 2000 to R. Shugg (seat mounted workout station system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,104 B1, issued Dec. 31, 2002 to R. Rich (seat exercise device); International Pub. No. WO 02/056971 A1, published Jul. 25, 2002 (exercise device); Can. Pat. App. No. 2 436 231, published Jul. 25, 2002 (exercise device).
Although the related art addresses portable exercise devices that may be attached to chairs, what is needed is an easily constructed exercise device that may be attached to a wide variety of chairs. In addition, the exercise kit should allow for an extensive range of exercises the user may do.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an office gym solving the aforementioned problems is desired.